Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat for a car and the like, in which a part of a seat back is oriented to a turning direction so that a centrifugal force applied to an occupant during cornering is appropriately supported by the seat back (see patent Documents 1-3).
For example, a seat described in Patent Document 1 comprises right and left side frames of a seat back, a long link member disposed between the right and left side frames and configured to support an occupant through a movable cushion, and a short link member rotatably provided at each side frame and connected to each side of the long link member, wherein the orientation of the movable cushion is changed by actuating the link.
A seat device described in Patent Document 2 comprises a back plate disposed between right and left side frames of a seat back and having swingable end portions configured to be movable frontward and rearward relative to the right and left side frames, a link member configured to be rotatable frontward and rearward relative to the right and left side frames and to cause a swinging motion of the back plate, and a driving source for rotating the link member, wherein the back plate is oriented toward a turning direction of the vehicle by rotating the link member.
Further, there is known a vehicle seat comprising a pressure-receiving member disposed between right and left side frames and configured to receive a load from an occupant, wherein when the car is rear-ended by another car or when the car collides at the rear portion thereof with another car or a structural object while reversing (i.e., rear-end collision), a load from the occupant causes the pressure-receiving member to move rearward so that the upper body of the occupant can sink into a seat back (see Patent Document 3). With this configuration, the head of the occupant quickly approaches to a headrest and thus gets supported by the headrest, so that an impact imparted to the neck of the occupant due to the rear-end collision can be reduced.